My Jacket
by Xdreamromance
Summary: WIP: Kairi's Jacket. That has been with her throughout her whole Junior year. From meeting new friends to Best friends, tragedies, and romance. Join Kairi in a interesting journey as she faces new adventures of highschool with a jerk school boy Sora.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN:_****_ Heylo everyone it's xdreamromance here! SO I am starting this new fanfic! It's called My Jacket :) Hope you like the chappies to come!_**

**_I don't own KH nor FF but boy is it the best._**

Chapter 1 – Friends

(Kairi's POV)

My Jacket.

It's been with me for so long. It's been through this big year that changed my life. It's been through so many memories. Starting with the beginning of Junior year.

"Mom are you sure I can walk to school with this boy?" I asked, not knowing who the boy was. "His name is Sora and yes I am sure. It's very dangerous out there and I don't want you to get hurt dear."

I gave a small smile and nodded.

**DING DONG!**

I opened the door to see a chocolate spiky haired boy. I said her farewells and headed out with the boy. "Um Hi my name is Kairi." The boy shrugged and said. "I know ditz. The names Sora." I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Don't call me a ditz idiot. I already knew your name too."

Sora still had a emotionless face on. It's making me wonder if I have to put up with this for a whole year… a _WHOLE_ YEAR! "Okay so you know the way to school right?" I asked. Sora rolled his eyes and replied, "No. I don't know where the school is. I'm kidnapping you and taking you to another school that looks exactly the same."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. Sora walked on as I walked behind. I didn't want to put up with idiotic personality. Why did we have to end up hating each other? It doesn't make sense…

"You can be so annoying sometimes…" I blurted out. Sora rolled his eyes and spoke gibberish nonsense.

"Whatever." I mumbled as we walked on.

We reached the Twilight train station. I stared at the train and hesitantly walked in as it was our time to get in. I'm being honest here… it's crowded as hell. "Kairi get your fat butt off of me." I rolled my eyes and replied, "Don't you think I would if I could?" I purposely put more weight on the jerk behind me. I soon heard grunting then lifted all my weight off the brunette.

"Oops. I didn't know I was leaning on you!" I 'apologized' with a hint of sarcasm.

"Psh. Whatever. Fatass."

"Jerkface."

"Idiot."

"Ditz."

"I told you not to call me that! Urrrgh!" As if on cue Sora ran out the train station as I chased his tail. It wasn't hard to put him out of the crowd as if he was the only one with spiky hair. "Get back here you stupid head!" I yelled as I was on his tail. He chuckled as he gained speed. Soon I saw two black gates and a sign that read, 'Sunset Hill High'

**THWACK!**

I wasn't focused as I had bumped into something… or someone.

"Ow… Namine!?"

A flaxen color haired girl stood up rubbing her head. "Y-Yeah? W-Wait… Kairi is that you?" I vigorously nodded my head as she pulled me into a warm hug. "Oh my gosh Kai! I missed you!" I giggled. "I missed you too! Say, where are the others?" Namine smiled as they broke apart. "You mean Selphie, Riku, Roxas, Tidus, Wakka, and others?" I smiled. "Yup the 'ol gang!" Namine grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the front of school.

There, sat a group laughing and smiling. Some were old friends and some were totally new, but some… were just Sora… "Hey guys! Kairi's back!" Most of the group had cheered. Some had walked up to me and Namine introduced. "This is Olette, Hayner, Xion, and Pence!" Olette had hair almost like Namine's. Hayner had hair that blonde hair that spiked up. Xion had midnight black hair that reached to her shoulders. Pence was chubby and had spiky hair almost like Hayner's "Nice to meet you four!" The four smiled as they sat back down.

**RING! RING! RING!**

It wasn't hard for me to find her classes, for it was almost too easy. I sat in her third period, English. I was tapped by a girl with a side ponytail colored in a cute pastel pink. She held her hand out. "Hi! My name is Serah!" I smiled and shook it with grace. "My name is Kairi, it's very nice to meet you!" Serah gave a closed eye smile. "I know who you are, I've heard many things about you."

What? Already? But this is just my first day!

I thought to herself. "Thanks I guess!" Serah giggled as they turned back to the teacher.

Before I knew it was lunch. As I walked into the cafeteria I searched aimlessly for the gang, but to no avail. I couldn't find them. I sat at an empty table wondering why everyone had a different lunch than me.

Suddenly a familiar voice filled my ears. "Hey Kairi! It's Serah! Mind if I sit here?" I shook my head and giggled. "No please sit. I don't mind! None of my friends have this bell so I'm kinda alone" I chuckled as she giggled. "Well you aren't lonely anymore! I have a few friends I would like you to meet!"

As if on cue, a few people… Wait scratch that. Many people came to the table. I was surprised how many friends Serah had. "Hey guys! I want you to meet Kairi! She's knew around so take it easy kay?" I bowed my head in hello. "Kairi, this is Vanille, Hope, Snow, Tifa, Cloud, Aerith, Lightning, and Yuffie!" I giggled. "Wow! It's really nice to meet you all!" As I said that, everyone drowned into their own conversations. For as I just stuck with talking to Serah. "So Serah anyone you like?" I asked trying to make conversation. "Yeah… But I doubt he'd ever like a girl like me." I shook my head and giggled.

"Are you kidding me Serah?! You have a great personality and a rocking body!" Vanille interrupted. Soon me and the other two began having giggling fits. "So what's his name?"

Serah tapped her chin.

"Let's just say his name has the color of white, and it comes in the winter." It took me awhile before I got her riddle trick. For it was…

_Snow._

"That is so cute Serah! I think you two would look cute together! He seems close to lightning maybe you can get close with him too!" I encouraged. Suddenly Serah began laughing then Vanille joined in. I became confused. What were they laughing about? Was it something I had said? "Oh my gosh Kairi, you're too funny. Can't you see the resemblance? Lightning and I are sisters." I turned my head and examined Lightning. Soon I mentally slapped myself for not noticing the same hair color and style. "I… Am so stupid." Serah and Vanille giggled. "It's no problem you just met them anyways." Serah comforted.

Oh how this would be such an interesting year…

**_AN:_****_So you like? I like. YES YOU ARE CORRECT THIS IS A NEW FANFIC BY THE ONE AND ONLY 'XDREAMROMANCE'. Haha yes I really hope you like this. I have decided to add some or A LOT of Final Fantasy in it. I borrowed Final Fantasy13 and Final Fantasy13-2 from my god-brother cause I wanted to try it out! And boy let me tell you… I'm obsessed. Please review! Enjoy the next chappie to come!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN:_****_ Sorry I haven't been updating! Enjoy the chappie!_**

**_Disclaimer:_****_I don't own this 'Kingdom Hearts' or 'Final Fantasy' you speak of._**

Chapter 2 – The Unseen Memories

**Kairi's POV**

_"Daddy! You're home!" a little Kairi shouted as she ran out the door. What am I doing here? Wait... This is very familiar._

I began to twist and turn in her slumber.

_"Yes honey bun! And guess what ol' papa has?" I heard as the grown man opened his arms to a little crimson haired girl. Little Kairi jumped into her father's arms._

I mumbling nonsense in her sleep.

**4:00 AM**

_"Oh! Daddy is it for Christmas?" The little girl yearned. I chuckled. Soon my chuckled died down. As I realized what this day was._

I began to sweat in my rising nightmare.

**4:25 AM**

_"Wait honey! Daddy is going to get them! He will be right back!" The man ran back as he kissed his wife goodbye. 'WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME FATHER!' I tried _to yell, but to no avail. It was a memory that could_ not be changed._

_The man jogged to his car. I realized I was moving too. Wait… Am I going to see?... No. I don't want to. I'm not ready! I can't bear it! Stop! I yelled, but I kept moving as the car drove with me dragged ghostly with it._

Tears fell freely down my cheek.

**4:40 AM**

_I kept screaming and yelling for this dream to stop but nothing could help. Nothing at all. It seemed like my father or the heavens wanted me to see what happened._

_The man soon parked in front of a store known as 'Destiny Toys'._

_The man smiled as he walked into the store. My stomach began to have an unsure feeling. He walked around the store. It seemed like he was looking for something specific._

_Finally. He arrived to the specific play toy. A Destiny girl doll. He grabbed it and bought it. I began to question the meaning of this unseen memory. Suddenly as he spotted a jewelry store across the street._

_He urged to by a good necklace or a meaningful ring for his wife he truly loved. Unfortunately, his urge had been cut off._

I began to cry softly as I felt like my blankets tried to cage me.

**4:58 AM**

**HONK**

**SCREECH**

**CRASH**

_I heard my own scream as I witnessed my father's death. I replayed as he ran across the street to a car crushing and crippling him._

_I stared at his lifeless body with his legs bent in the way legs could never be bent. I watched as his breathing came to a stop. That's when it hurt. My lifeless face held in the pain I had held or years._

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

**5:00 AM**

"DAD!" I screamed.

I examined my surroundings as I quickly sat up from my yelling.

My room was just as it was the night before. Pink walls with floral print, a dresser decorated with all my friends and family memories.

But what was that dream? Was I supposed to see that? Was my father really watching me? I had so many questions with little time.

I took a shower, dressed, put on mascara and went down stairs for breakfast. The usual routine.

My mom and I sat in silence. It was unusual. I needed answers. "Mom… Can I ask you a question?" She smiled sweetly at me.

"Sure honey. Anything." I nodded and asked, "How did father die?" The parent in front of my sighed and closed her eyes. "He got in an accident."

I wasn't sure if I could tell her about the bizarre dream implanted in my mind. You know how they say when you wake up. You can't remember 97% of your dream? Well not for me this time. The same accident kept replaying. Like a tape. Maybe I'll tell my mother later. If it keeps bothering me.

The doorbell rang. I grabbed my pink jacket. I said my goodbyes and left with the boy I wasn't in the mood for.

"Hey ditz, ever heard of good morning?" I shrugged. My face stamped emotionless. I felt nothing but depressed, upset, and remorse. Why remorse? Because I couldn't stop the accident from happening.

"Earth to ditz!" I smacked his hand away from my zoned out face. "Whatever don't yell at me if you smack into a tree." He huffed. I rolled my eyes and still kept my mouth shut.

"Sora, I really am not in the mood. If you feel the urge to make fun of me. Do it in your mind." I tried hard to be polite. "That's gonna be hard." I sighed. Was he never going to stop?

Soon we reached the train station. Let me just tell you. It was crowded as hell. More than last time. "Hey Sora get your deadly hair out of my freaking eye damnit!" Sora chuckled. "Last time we were in the train , you wouldn't get your heavy weight off of me. So karma's an ass isn't it?"

I groaned. "Fine if you don't want my hair in your face then I'll turn the other way." Sora began to face me. I felt my cheeks red. Why were they red? It was humid in the train anyways…

Suddenly a bump shook the train a bit. I opened my eyes as I felt a hot breathing on my neck. I took a peek at what was leaning on my shoulder. To my surprise. It was Sora. His eyes were wide. His cheeks were tomato. He took one glance at me as he ran away to the gates of school. What an idiot.

I took my time getting to the gates of school. What was his hurry anyways? As I replayed the moment in my mind I realized what it looked like. My face grew red and I covered my face into my hands. Suddenly a warm hand was felt onto my shoulders. "Kai'? Are you crying?" I lifted my head to see a flaxen haired friend. I smiled. "No, I just thought of something embarrassing." Namine smirked. "Oh, a crush eh? No wonder you're blushing like a angry tomato!" She began to giggle. Then I join at her fit of laughter.

Today was gonna be weird.

**_AN:_****_ Heylo guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! I have SOLs tomorrow. AKA 5/24/13. I'm having my Social studies one. Blah. But that won't stop me from updating! I hope you enjoyed this chappie and thank you to:_**

**_Circifox81314 – Thank you for reviewing! Hah I'm glad you like this other fanfic! I really like yours too! _**

**_Natalis Orbis – I really appreciate the review! Thank you for the compliment! :) This is what keeps me updating!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: ****So hey guys! I am going to do my fanfic chapters for one week without uploading it, then the next week I will upload it! So I can have freetime over the uploading week! Okay enjoy the chappie!**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**** Seriously? I wish.**_

Chapter 3 - Madness

**Kairi's POV**

I couldn't stop replaying the moment at the train. Why would he run away? It's not like I have cooties is it? Anyway, I can't tell anyone about it. It would just lead on to non-stop teasing.

I can't have that! I would never be able to live it down! But that's not the _only _reason... It was just a one time thing. Nothing more, nothing less. Honestly! When would I fall for a idiot like him!?

I could not pay attention today in class. Maybe it was just a bore. Or maybe it wasn't just that... Ugh! Brain shut up!

I shook my head in frustration as the final bell rang indicating the end of school.

I packed my bag as fast as I could and became the first to run out of school. I took the longer route the my house. I ran passing by fields. I ran through them and laughed. This was my happy place.

It made me feel like nothing was wrong in the world. I grabbed a few flowers knowing what the next place I would pass by. I knew this long route from heart. I never and will ever, forget about this route.

I walked a little more until I reached the place I was planning to pass by, the cemetery. I walked through the cobble path. Looking through the stones and the crosses.

I finally found the specific one I was looking for.

"Here lies Zack Gainsborough.

He was loved by a healthy family.

May he rest with the angels for eternity."

A tear fell onto the dirt of his grave. Flowers fell after. Soon dropped knees fell. Sobbing, crying, bawling. I cried out, "Why!? Why did you do this to my father!?" I placed my hands into my face.

"Hey ditz, stop your crying and let's get going."

Anger and shock had rushed through my body. He just had to ruin it. He ruined everything. He ruined my happy moods. He made me feel like I was really stupid.

It hurt.

A snap had gone through me.

I slowly stood up. Facing him. Hands clenched so hard my knuckles were white snow.

"I've had enough off you Sora. What's your problem!?"

He backed up.

"Can't you see where we are!? Yeah we're in the cemetery. In case you didn't know I'm visiting my father. I haven't visited him in years."

His face filled with shock and a hint of guilt.

"And you know what hurts? That I never went down with him. I still wish I was dead so I wouldn't have to put up with your bullshit."

He had a blank expression. That hurt. Did he not care?

**SMACK!**

I stomped away in sadness and anger. A red mark on the left side of his blank face.

He looked like he didn't care, but in the inside we was wishing he could take what he said back.

So many thoughts rang through my head. I hate Sora. I just came to see my father and this is how he treats me? Some guy.

A tear fell onto the sidewalk. I hung my head low and didn't dare to look up. For people would see the shame and depression in my eyes. Why did this happen to me?

What did I do to deserve this?

Why couldn't my father just bring me with him so both of us would've died...

Suicidal thoughts filled my mind.

It's his fault.

Sora.

_**AN: ****So you like? I like :D Sorry it's really depressing. D: I so duh sawree. :c Don't worry. Fluff will start soon. Lol idk I don't plan this kind of stuff ahead of time. See ya later!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kh or FF**_

Chapter 4 - Apologize

I ran into my home not bothering to greet my mother as I didn't want her to see me cry. I usually never cry. Unless I'm hurt really bad.

I ran up the stairs into my room and fell onto my pillows. Did Sora not care? I bet he didn't. He's probably laughing at my rage towards him. He wouldn't care if I got kidnapped.

I sat up and wiped my eyes. I walked up to my mirror and covered my horrible face. Why am I so... ugly? I felt the urge again. To cut. But I promised myself to stop. I can't break a promise.

I went downstairs, took my jacket and told my mom I was going to the park. The thing is, why would she let me out when I need someone in the morning to walk me!?

It didn't make sense.

I walked to the park. So many kids were there with their parents.

I smiled. I'm happy they have a loving family. I can't hate them for having one.

I sat down on the bench and watched as dogs played, elderly feeding the birds, and teen couples holding hands, some were married.

I smiled at the view. Until one person caught my eye. Was that Sora? Why does he look so upset? Why is he talking to a little girl?

**Sora's POV**

Ugh. Why did I have to ruin it. I mean, it was the cemetery you idiot! I didn't mean to... Ugh. This is complicated. I looked around the park. Suddenly I felt a tug on my shorts.

I looked down. It was a little girl with brown hair.

"Hi! My name is Irene!" The little girl said.

I knelt down to her position and smiled.

"My name is Sora! How old are you Irene?"

The little girl placed her hands on her hips. "6 years old! I'm a grown woman!" I chuckled. "Well Irene, where are your parents?" She smiled. "They're sitting on that bench over there! I looked at the direction it was pointed to.

I saw a woman laying on a mans shoulder, holding hands. I blushed. "You have a good family Irene."

"Thanks."

I nodded.

"Hey Sora?"

"Mm?"

"Why are you so upset?"

I faced her.

"Who said I was upset?" I sad in nervously.

Irene placed her hands on her hips once again and said, "Sora, I can tell. I may be 6 years old, even a blind man could see it." My head had hung low.

"It's this girl." I confessed.

"Ooh! A girl? Or a girl_friend_?" She teased. I shook my head. "Nuh-uh! She's not my girlfriend! I just.. made her upset!"

"Well what does this girl look like?" She asked.

I placed my finger to my chin to describe her. "Well she has shoulder length hair that was gorgeously red. She has violet eyes that had so much emotion with a blank stare. She had a very kind personality."

I slapped my mouth at what I had said. No. That wasn't me was it? It couldn't be! It just wasn't!

"Well, you description was good because she's right over there."

As soon as I looked at the direction she was pointing at, I locked eyes with violet eyes I wanted to see. I quickly looked away.

"Well what happened?"

I fiddled with my hands. "I made her sad." I sadly explained.

"Well! Go say sorry! Before I make your hair chocolate pudding!" I cringed. This girl sure knew how to threaten a boy.

I walked up to the red-head. Irene took my hand. "It's okay Sora, she'll forgive you, I know it."

I chuckled, "What are you a mind-reader now?" She nodded. "Yeah... I am." I scoffed. "As if. Prove it."

We both stopped. "Earlier when I said she was your girlfriend you asked yourself if it was really you that said that. You denied it. Well, at least you tried to."

My eyes grew wide. "Well you have a gift young lady." We reached Kairi and I began to fiddle with my hands. Irene had noticed the silence between the us and broke it. "Are you Kairi?" Kairi nodded in hesitation. "How about you?" She asked. "I'm Irene. I'm 6 years old! I'm a grown woman!"

Kairi had giggled. "Of course you are!" Irene's facial expression had gone from cheery to a apologetic expression. "Um, Sora wanted to say something. I be right back later." Irene ran off as Sora sat beside her.

"Listen Kairi, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it like that-"

"Then what did you mean it by?" She interuppted. "I just, wasn't really thinking. I'm so stupid." Kairi giggled. "Yeah you are. I forgive you Sora."

"Okay so I'm guessing you guys made up?" Both of us nodded. "Well I wanna go home." Kairi stood up. "I'll walk you to your parents. Sora I'll be back later." I nodded.

As Irene and Kairi walked, Irene blurted out, "He cares about you." Kairi shook her head. "He was only apologizing, if the situation was any different he wouldn't care a tiny bit."

"You'll understand soon Kairi." Irene whispered as she was reunited with her parents.

Kairi walked back to Sora as he stood up. "I guess we should walk home." Kairi nodded. "Right." I walked with her in silence.

We soon reached their homes. "I'll see you tomorrow Sora." I said my farewells.

Oh how the forgiveness felt good.

_**AN:**** Thank you for reviewing! Stay for the next chappie.**_


End file.
